


Strictly in Love

by collarsupervampbeast



Category: British Actor RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarsupervampbeast/pseuds/collarsupervampbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst on a four month Hiatus. Tom Hiddleston is a contestant on this year's Strictly Come Dancing where he meets professional dancer Sophia Rose and an unlikely pairing is born. How will the competition and Tom's fame affect their relationship??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Initial Pairing

Tonight's the night. Tonight is the nigt I find out who my first ever partner on Strictly is going to be. I wonder who it's going to be. Oh, I hope it'll be Ben, I am such a big fan of Sherlock. It's like my favoyrite show ever. There's some pretty big stars dancing this year too. Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston, Natalie Dormer, Emma Watson. Its going to be auch a good year! I can't wait!

*

I hear Tess pairing the first four Boys up. Benedict is dancing with Kristina, David Tennant is dancing with Karen, Tom Fletcher is dancing with Ola and Alistair Cook is dancing with Joanne Clifton.

"Next is the world's favourite Baddie. Known for his portrayal of Loki, Ladies and Gentleman, please give a warm welcome to Tom Hiddleston!" and everyone starts clapping. Everyone knows who Tom is because of Loki and he is an amazing actor. Tom walks over to Tess wearing the same black pants as the other men, but a tight fighting V neck Baby Blue shirt.

"So Tom, everyone knows you as our favourite Baddie, but you actually have quite a soft side, don't you?" Tess asks him.

"I'm the complete opposite of Loki in real life." Tom replies with the sexiest smile and cutest little giggle. "I just hope I can show that in the competition."

"we'll see. Are you ready to find out who your partner is?" Tess asks. Tom just nods. "Tom Hiddleston. Your dance partner is..." the suspense just builds and builds. "Sophia Rose!" I squeal just a little bit. Every one of the girls wanted either Ben or Tom and I got Tom. I did a little dance over to him like an excited fan and then I gave Tom a big hug.

"So, Tom. What do you think of your partner?" Tess asked.

"I couldn't be happier" Tom replied, looking down at me.

"And Sophia. This is your first strictly. Are you looking forward to dancing with Tom?"

"I really am. A few of us were actually talking earlier on and we said we wanted to be partnered with either Tom or Ben, and I got Tom so I'm thrilled." I said, grinning like a fool. Tess dismissed us and we went and joined the other couples while everyone else was paired up.


	2. First Day Of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia has decided that their first dance is going to be a Rumba, but how will this fare with Tom?

I was doing my stretches when Tom walked in, wearing the infamous blue t-shirt from when he was training for Coriolanus. "Good Morning Tom. You're late." I said nonchalantly, continuing with some of my old ballet stretches. Tom put his gym bag down and walked over to me.

"I am so sorry. Traffic was hell." Tom.had agreed to do all the training in my home town, just outside of Liverpool, so I hired a dance studio I knew of, indefinitley, for 5 days a week.

"Well at least you're here, so let's get started." I said, taking his hand and leading him to the middle of the room and turning him to face the mirror. "I thought we'd start the competition with a bang, so our first dance is going to be a Rumba to Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. You know it?" I asked.

Tom nods, but looks worried.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I know nothing about a Rumba." he said looking down at the floor.

"I didn't expect you to. So I'm going to show you one." I pulled him down to sit on the floor and opened my laptop up on YouTube. "This is Abbey and Aljaz's Rumba to Stay by Shakespear Sister, which they did for the Halloween Special."

We sat and watched the dance a few times before Tom started to look a little less terrified. "Come on. Let's try some stuff." We stood up and Tom went to take my hand, but I just shook my head. I turned Tom to face the mirror and stood behind him.

"The first thing we're going to work on is your hips. They have to be fluid when they move." I put a hand on each of his hips, and took a sharp breath in when I looked over his shoulder at the mirror and saw his eyes close at the touch. I took a deep breath before showing him what to do with his hips.

"Remember. This dance is quite sensual so you have to feel everything that you're doing." I left Tom doing that for another five minutes, before I was finally happy that he'd nailed it.

"So now we're going to work on our routine and I decided to use a bit of inspiration from one of your films." Tom looked at me, obviously surpised at what I'd said.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The Deep Blue Sea. I absolutley fell in love with Freddie and Hesters relationship and the basic simple passion that was there." Tom looked at me with shock. "So I think we should open the routine with me as Hester stood by the window and then you, as Freddie, standing behind me with your arms around my waist."

I stepped in front of Tom and reached behind me to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling him close. Tom splayed his hands across my stomach and leaned down into my neck, nuzzling slightly, his breath hot against my cool skin. My breathing got heavier as I began to show him the first little bit of our routine. Tom had to run one hand up between my breasts and to the left of my neck to turn me and pull me close again. It was when the turn was complete that I ran out of the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=agrXgrAgQ0U - Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie.
> 
> abbey and Aljaz Rumba -http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zm_bY2PBCgk
> 
> Freddie and Hester -http://flyfilm.co.uk/perch/resources/dbs20-033-rachel-weisz-hester-collyer-tom-hiddleston-freddie-page-w570.jpg
> 
> Tom training for Coriolanus -http://www.celebitchy.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/tom1.jpg


	3. The Night after Training

That night, I got 10 missed calls from Tom and 6 texts asking if I was ok and he didn't mean to offend me in anyway and asking what he'd done wrong. The thing is, he hadnt done anything wrong. He was his usual perfectly gentlemanly self.

It was my fault. His closeness was overwhelming and it didn't help that he seemed to be enjoying himself just a little too much.

I decided to call him.

"Sophia?" he answered his phone quite quickly.

"Hi Tom" I replied.

"I've been worried sick. When you ran out of the room earlier on, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if there was anything I'd done wrong or whether I'd offended you in any way."

"Tom! Tom! Calm down." I told him. "You did nothing wrong. You were a perfect gentleman. I just had a bit of a moment I think."

"Is everything ok darling?" he did NOT just call me that. This gorgeously insanely perfect me did not just call me darling.

"everything's fine." I said, slightly flustered with him calling me darling. "training same time tomorrow?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG BIG thanks to everyone leaving Kudos. I know the chapters are short but they'll get longer I promise.


	4. Second Week of Training

After one week training, Tom had nailed half of the routine. I'd gradually gotten over the initial anxiousness about the proximity to Tom. If anything, I'd begun to crave it. The feeling of electricity that ran through me every time he touched me made me feel alive.

*

When I walked into the training room, Tom was already there, stretching against the ballet bar. "Morning Tom." I said, smiling at him. "Ready to dance?" he smiled and nodded, waiting for me to do my stretches.

As I set the music up, Tom took his place in the middle of the room. I followed and stood in front of him, taking Tom's hands and wrapping his arms around me for the first position whilst he leaned his head down into my neck.

Then the music began. First, the hip rolls. Step, roll, step, roll, left, roll, right, roll. The the turn. Twist and cross our arms over, before Tom pulls me into him and I relax my head on his chest. After a second, I step back and do a half twist, before being pulled back for a split drag, with Tom's hand placed firmly on my calf as he pulls me back across the room. After we finish the drag, I wrap my left leg around his right, pulling my right leg off his calf and turning out fully before going into four hip rolls. Then, as I turn back into Tom, I stop against his chest and look up at him.

Before I know what is happening, Tom leans down and kisses me. It's soft but demanding, as Tom pushes me against the wall, throwing everything into the kiss. Tom reaches down and grabs my thigh, lifting my leg up to wrap around his waist, as Tom presses himself against me, pushing his growing hardness closer to my core. I moan as he pulls away from my lips and begins kissing my neck. Nipping. Sucking. Kissing.

"Tom," I gasp, breathless from all the kissing. "Tom, we have to stop" Tom moves from my neck and kisses me once more before leaning his forehead against mine.

After a few minutes, we'd both got our breath back. "I'm sorry," Tom said, taking a step back from me "That shouldn't have been happened."

"No, it shouldn't have." I said, walking towards the door. "But it did." and I left the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone leaving Kudos. You guys are awesome!


End file.
